


Там, где счастье

by jlmrm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Бокуто получает травму и в клинике встречает очень симпатичного врача





	Там, где счастье

Акааши задумчиво смотрел в окно, выходившее на небольшой сад. Несмотря на то, что его кабинет находился на задворках главного здания, вид из окна открывался чудесный. К тому же мало кто из пациентов знал об этом месте, так что между тренировками и процедурами, он мог немного морально отдохнуть. Он любил свою работ,но иметь дело с травмированными спортсменами было тяжело, в первую очередь морально. Видеть, как они хотят быстрее поправиться, чтоб вернуться в команду, но тело не слушается, было больнее всего. Поэтому он прикладывал максимум усилий, чтоб помочь пациентам.  
– Я хочу передать тебе одного пациента. Он немного проблемный.  
Акааши медленно перевел взгляд на доктора Ямаду.  
– Ни разу не слышал, чтоб у вас были проблемы с пациентами, – удивился он.  
– Он непослушный. Хороший, но непослушный. К тому же он волейболист, я знаю, что ты когда-то играл и до сих пор любишь этот спорт. Поэтому подумал, что может быть ты сможешь найти к нему подход.  
Это действительно было неожиданностью. Ямада рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.  
– Не беспокойся. Он парень хороший и выполняет все предписания. Кроме одного и в этом мне с ним не сладить. Но интуиция подсказывает, что к тебе он прислушается.  
– Очень лестно слышать это от вас. Хорошо, я заберу его.

Травма была дурацкой. Случилась она не на игре и даже не во время тренировок.  
Соседка, милая дама, – Бокуто в силу своей спортивной деятельности редко видел соседей, поэтому судил о них исключительно по внешнему виду, – несла большие коробки. Бокуто просто не мог пройти мимо и не помочь. Коробки оказались большими, но не тяжелыми, и их нужно было спустить на этаж ниже. Самое неприятное было в том, что они перекрывали обзор, и Бокуто споткнулся буквально на последних ступеньках. Летел вроде недолго и упал не сильно, да и поначалу всё было в порядке. Но только поначалу, пока он не заметил слегка позеленевшее лицо соседки. Она что-то заверещала, бросила коробки и принялась набирать кого-то по телефону. Лишь только когда Бокуто попытался встать, он понял, что что-то тут не так. Он не мог опереться на правую руку. Один взгляд на плечо, и он понял, откуда такое странное поведение соседки и острая боль. Сегодня на нем была футболка без рукавов, поэтому даже не-врачу становилось ясно: с плечом что-то не так. А точнее с суставом.  
Повредил плечо. Эта мысль почему-то не укладывалась в голове. Но как только уложилась, весь мир, казалось, рухнул в одно мгновение. Соревнования, команда, долгие тренировки — всё это полетело к чертям из-за коробок и нескольких ступенек.  
Бокуто не понял, кто приехал быстрее. Куроо, которому он позвонил на автомате, тренер, которому, видимо, позвонил Куроо, или скорая, которую вызвала соседка. Внезапно на лестничной площадке стало жутко тесно и шумно.

В больнице Бокуто провел не очень много времени. Его почти сразу отправили в реабилитационный центр, который нашел для него тренер. Центр этот находился в двух часах езды от города, у подножия горы. Помощник тренера и менеджер расписывали плюсы этого заведения по пути, но Бокуто их почти не слушал. В его голове крутились лишь мысли о предстоящих соревнованиях, на которые он попасть не мог. Врачи безапелляционно заявили, что полноценно играть он не сможет где-то полгода. А полгода — долгий срок, мало ли что случится. Бокуто не считал свою команду слабой, нет, они были сильными. Но все вместе они были еще сильнее. И хоть ни тренер, ни ребята из команды не винили его, Бокуто всё равно чувствовал, что сейчас он подвел их, как капитан. Он не сможет вести их к победе. Эти мысли не давали ему покоя.

Первые дни Бокуто почти не выходил из комнаты. Его оттуда вытаскивала медсестра для того, чтоб проводить к врачу, после чего Бокуто снова возвращался к себе. Он не отвечал на звонки и почти не отвечал на сообщения. Изредка только отписывался Куроо о том, что жив-здоров, остальные расспросы игнорировал. Он просто не мог найти в себе сил, чтоб поговорить с людьми, которых так подвел.  
На третью неделю раздался звонок Куроо. Сначала Бокуто хотел проигнорировать его, как все предыдущие разы, но телефон продолжал настойчиво трезвонить.  
– Эй, ты там живой? – раздался бодрый голос Куроо.  
– Ага.  
– Тогда иди и найди меня, я тут немного заблудился. Территория клиники оказалась больше чем я думал. Выдавали бы на воротах путеводитель, что ли.  
Найти?  
– Слышишь меня? К тебе друг приехал повидаться, а ты его игнорить собрался?  
– Нет. А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Навещаю тебя, так что давай пошевеливайся.

Бокуто сам не очень хорошо ориентировался на территории, так что поиски друга заняли много времени. О чем Куроо напоминал ему, звоня почти каждые пять минут. Чтобы хоть как-то угомонить друга, Бокуто предложил угостить его в местном кафе. Достаточное количество кофеина должно было успокоить уже разбушевавшегося Куроо. Бокуто не знал хорошо ли там готовили кофе, но признаваться в том, что почти не выходил из комнаты всё это время, он не хотел.  
– Ну как ты? – спросил Куроо, когда они уселись со стаканчиками за столик на небольшой террасе рядом с кафе.  
– Отлично, – соврал Бокуто. Ему не хотелось показывать, как погано было на душе.  
Куроо лишь хмыкнул — он определенно догадался о состоянии Бокуто, но настаивать, чтобы тот распахнул ему душу, не стал. Куроо сам побывал в похожей ситуации. Только тогда у него было легкое растяжение, и играть он не мог всего пару недель.  
– И насколько ты тут застрял?  
– Как минимум четыре месяца, – уныло пробубнил Бокуто.  
– Тогда воспринимай это как небольшой отпуск.  
– Но соревнования.  
– Считаешь нас такими уж слабаками, что вылетим до твоего возвращения?  
Нет, Бокуто не считал свою команду слабой. Она была сильной, и это была еще одна причина, почему ему так нравилось играть с ними.  
– Как тренировки? Как на личном фронте?  
Это был отличный способ отвлечь Куроо от неприятных для Бокуто тем. Тот мог часами говорить о тренировках, о косяках новеньких, о том что узнал о командах противника. Еще дольше он мог трепаться про Кенму, с которым внезапно у него сложились длительные отношения. Не то чтобы Куроо до этого был ветреным парнем, просто еще никто не мог соревноваться с волейболом. Поэтому его часто бросали. Бокуто это было знакомо; в тяжелые моменты расставаний, он всегда поддерживал друга и понимал его чувства. Бокуто как и Куроо хотелось стабильных отношений, но любовь номер один — волейбол. Это была словно любовь втроем, где твоя половинка соревнуется с игрой за твое внимание.  
Как всегда проницательный Куроо быстро заметил, что Бокуто просто хотел отвлечь его внимание. А сам сидит, как в рот воду набравши, хотя обычно его не заткнуть.  
– Эй, перестань киснуть, – Куроо легонько хлопнул его по спине. – Тебе нужно подлечиться, как следует. Пойдем лучше прогуляемся, покажешь мне достопримечательности этого чудного местечка. Тренер говорил, что для тебя подобрали лучшую клинику.

Клиника действительно была — может быть даже слишком — хорошей. Она занимала огромную предгорную территорию. Помимо жилых помещений, больше похожих на гостиничные номера в дорогостоящем отеле, имелись столовая, кафе, тренировочные залы, обязательный медблок, свой сад, и даже небольшой парк с прудом. Это место идеально подходило для отдыха и возвращения в форму после травмы.  
При других обстоятельствах Бокуто порадовался бы отпуску в таком чудесном месте. К тому же погода была отличной, август кончался, и вместе с ним уходила летняя духота. Но это означало приближение осени и начало нового сезона, которое Бокуто проведет здесь, в этой тихой обители. Бокуто обещал себе, Куроо, тренеру не думать об этом, но все же эти мысли ядом отравляли его сознание. Он подвел команду.

Бокуто сидел на скамейке рядом с медицинским блоком – он пришел на процедуры раньше, но заходить ему не хотелось, – и пытался найти в себе былую жизнерадостность. Ему не хотелось лишних вопросов от доктора Ямады, который вел его после перевода из больницы. Ямада действительно был хорошим специалистом. Он сразу же взялся за Бокуто, как только его привезли, и не позволял пропустить ни единой процедуры. Хотя порой хотелось хотя бы разок забить на них и просто как следует выспаться. Единственное, в чем Бокуто не сошелся во мнениях с доктором, так это посещение психолога. Ямада настаивал на консультациях хотя бы два раза в неделю, но Бокуто упорно их прогуливал. Он считал что проблем, кроме как с плечом, у него нет.  
– О! Бокуто-сан, – раздался веселый голос доктора.  
Неожиданное появление доктора перепугало задумавшегося Бокуто.. Он вскочил со скамейки как ошпаренный.  
– Вы как раз вовремя, – врач улыбнулся и легонько похлопал его по здоровому плечу.  
С доктором пришел молодой человек, которого Бокуто рассмотреть не мог, тот словно прятался за широкой спиной Ямады.  
– Я как раз сегодня хотел вас передавать, – широко улыбнулся мужчина.  
– Вот как? – не смог сдержать удивления Бокуто. – Я думал, вы будете вести меня до самого выздоровления.  
Ямада забавно хихикнул.  
– Наша клиника не была бы такой знаменитой, не подходи мы к вопросу реабилитации со всей серьезностью. На каждый этап у нас свой специалист. Я конечно, специалист широко спектра, но принимая во внимание вашу ситуацию, мы сочли уместным немного изменить обычных ход дела. Это Акааши Кейджи, – из-за его спины наконец-то показался молодой человек, и Бокуто приложил все усилия, чтоб не ахнуть в голос. Парень был чертовски красив. – С сегодняшнего дня вашей реабилитацией будет заниматься он. Он лучший специалист в нашей клинике.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – неожиданно бодро выдал Бокуто.  
Акааши слегка склонил голову.  
– Ну, пойдемте, – Ямада мягко подтолкнул обоих к зданию.  
Кабинетами эти помещения было сложно назвать. Это были просторные комнаты с необходимым для реабилитации инвентарем. Конечно, по размерам они все же уступали тренажерным залам, но и от обычных врачебных кабинетов разительно отличались. На удивление сегодня они пошли не в кабинет Ямады, а дальше по коридору, мимо небольшого зимнего сада.  
– Надеюсь, вы запомнили дорогу, – спокойно сказал Акааши, отпирая дверь.  
Да это просто какая-то несправедливость. У него не только лицо красивое, да еще и голос приятный.  
– Конечно, – широко улыбнулся Бокуто, всю дорогу пялившийся на задницу нового тренера.  
Акааши приподнял одну бровь, словно намекая на то, что он прекрасно осведомлен, чем занимался Бокуто по дороге в кабинет. Ямада же ничего не заметил, или сделал вид.  
– Присаживайтесь, – Акааши взмахнул рукой в сторону небольшой кушетки.  
– Как раз сегодня мы решили снять повязку, – радостно сообщил Ямада. – Но не расслабляйтесь, ваш путь только начинается.  
Эта весть немного приподняла настроение Бокуто, уже хоть какой-то прогресс. Он устроился на кушетке и принялся рассматривать Акааши, пока тот что-то обсуждал с Ямадой. На тренере была светлая футболка и мягкие спортивные штаны. Практически все тренеры реабилитации были так одеты. Но почему-то именно Акааши выглядел в них так чудесно. Штаны хоть и были достаточно свободными, но отлично подчеркивали крепкие ноги и соблазнительные ягодицы Акааши, короткий рукав футболки открывал сильные руки. Хотя с первого взгляда не скажешь, что он силен. Скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый, но в нем чувствовалась сила. А какая у него была кожа, Бокуто так хотелось прикоснуться к ней, аж руки чесались.  
– Бокуто-сан, Бокуто-сан, – Бокуто не сразу понял, что уже какое-то время Акааши пытается привлечь его внимание.  
– А? Да.  
– Я немного откорректировал ваше расписание и включил в него посещение бассейна. А так же я заметил, что вы не посещали психолога.  
Акааши вперился в него взглядом, определенно ожидая ответа.  
– Да как-то всё времени на него не хватает.  
И снова приподнятая бровь. Чёрт, одно движение бровью, и ему уже стыдно.  
– Я попробую выкроить время, – пробормотал, сдаваясь Бокуто.  
– А теперь если вы не против, снимем повязку.  
Только сейчас Бокуто заметил, что в кабинете они остались одни. Вместе с осознанием нахлынуло чувство неловкости – как будто снова в младших классах, и с тобой заговорил человек, который тебе очень нравится.  
– Да, конечно, – он попытался выпутаться из футболки, которую утром ему помогала натянуть медсестра. Все-таки неудобно управляться только одной рукой.  
– Я помогу, – спокойно сказал Акааши и взялся за край футболки.  
Наверное, это был первый раз в жизни, когда Бокуто был так смущен, а его ведь нельзя было назвать стеснительным. Даже наоборот, но сейчас, под внимательным взглядом Акааши, всё было по-другому. Пальцы тренера оказались сильными и ловкими. Пока Бокуто терялся в смущении, тот снял с него футболку и повязку. Бокуто поморщился, после повязки ощущения были не самыми приятными. Акааши осторожно провел кончиками прохладных пальцев по травмированному плечу, и Бокуто вздрогнул.  
– Холодные?  
– Всё нормально, – пробормотал Бокуто, не мог же он признаться, что вздрогнул совсем не от холода. А от того какими оказались нежными его прикосновения.  
– Если будет больно, обязательно скажите. Терпеть запрещено.  
Бокуто только кивнул, не особо доверяя голосу. Акааши ощупал плечо и сделал пометку в карте Бокуто.  
– Сейчас немного позанимаемся. И обязательно помните – вам нельзя молчать.  
Акааши осторожно разрабатывал его плечо, приподнимая и опуская руку, отводя в сторону. Было не больно, но легкое смущение из-за прикосновей никуда не делось. Разве лечение может быть таким приятным?  
Не смотря на то что сам Бокуто практически ничего не делал, к концу занятия он почувствовал усталость.  
– На сегодня всё, – сказал Акааши, одевая на Бокуто плечевой бандаж. – Теперь вы можете более или менее свободно двигать рукой. Но никаких резких движений и никаких нагрузок на правую руку. Вот расписание дополнительных процедур и тренировок.  
– А бассейн? – не то чтобы Бокуто так туда рвался, но ему очень хотелось увидеть Акааши в плавках.  
– Через две недели.  
Бокуто не знал, что этот ответ его так сильно расстроит. По всей видимости, Акааши что-то заметил по его лицу.  
– Возможно раньше, если будет прогресс.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Бокуто первым делом схватился за телефон.  
«Я, кажется, влюбился!» — он быстро набил сообщение Куроо.  
Телефон почти мгновенно завибрировал.  
«В кого? Кого ты там нашел?»  
«В своего тренера по реабилитации».  
«Парень?»  
«Нереально красивый. Не знаю, как подкатить к нему. Он весь такой неприступный».  
«Ха-ха великий соблазнитель Бокуто Котаро».  
«Ой, да пошел ты».  
Несмотря на отправленное сообщение, Бокуто широко улыбался, глядя на экран телефона. Впервые за прошедший месяц тяжелые мысли отошли на второй план. Сейчас его голова была забита мыслями о человеке, с которым он будет видеться каждый день ближайшие четыре месяца. И это давало ему надежду, что он сможет найти подход к тренеру.  
Телефон снова завибрировал.  
«Я рад, что ты приободрился. В следующий раз покажи мне этого красавца».

Доктор Ямада оказался прав. Бокуто был действительно хорошим человеком. Такой вывод сделал Акааши, спустя первую неделю совместных тренировок. Бокуто всегда о чем-то рассказывал, частенько смеялся, хотя в девяносто процентах случаев смеялся он над своими шутками. Акааши было приятно слушать его. Про его жизнь, про команду, о том как сильно он любит волейбол, хоть в средней школе даже думал его бросить. Даже слушать глупые шутки было приятно.  
Бокуто был хорошим пациентом. Он выполнял все предписания, советовался по поводу самостоятельных занятий. Единственное, что он еще не сделал, так это не ходил к психологу. Акааши каждый раз ему напоминал об этом, но в ответ получал лишь очередной «завтрак».  
Помимо всего прочего Бокуто был просто красивым мужчиной. Этого Акааши отрицать не мог, не то что бы он не пытался. Его яркие глаза, искрившиеся жизнью, его широкая улыбка, всё чаще появлявшаяся на лице, даже беспорядок на голове – всё это не могло не притягивать взгляда Акааши. А что уж говорить о теле, к которому он прикасался каждый день во время массажа, пусть даже только к плечу. Но каждый день Бокуто сидел перед ним без футболки, и это совсем не помогало Акааши смотреть на него как на пациента.  
Бокуто всё чаще спрашивал про бассейн. Акааши тянул, как мог - ему и так нелегко давались занятия с полуголым Бокуто. Что же будет, если он явится в бассейн в плавках. Да даже если он будет в шортах, которые, конечно же, облепят его сильные ноги, как вторая кожа. К такому Акааши был пока не готов. И несмотря на то что они уже начали использовать утяжелители, посещение бассейна откладывалось. И он уже жалел о том, что добавил тренировку в план реабилитации. В принципе можно было обойтись без него, но Акааши хотелось, чтобы лечение проходило не просто хорошо, а лучше. И это личное отношение уже начинало мешать.

«Сегодня! Сегодня я увижу его в плавках», — быстро набил сообщение Бокуто, когда узнал, что наступил тот самый день, которого он ждал так долго.  
Ответ от Куроо пришел как всегда незамедлительно. Порой Бокуто на полном серьезе задумывался, куда же друг прячет телефон на тренировках.  
«Чувак, ты смотри там аккуратнее. Правую руку тебе нельзя напрягать», и несколько смеющихся смайликов.  
– Да ну тебя! – воскликнул Бокуто, но отвечать не стал.  
Сегодня, уже сегодня, наконец-то он сможет как следует рассмотреть Акааши. Конечно, хотелось бы еще и пощупать, но их отношения так и застряли на точке врач-пациент. Да еще и по вечно спокойному лицу Акааши едва ли поймешь, есть ли у Бокуто вообще хоть какой-нибудь шанс.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, сегодняшний день обещал быть хорошим.

Сегодняшний день обещал быть провалом, в этом был уверен Акааши. Как бы он ни пытался избежать этого, ничего не получилось.  
Он медленно выдохнул и решительно направился к бассейну. Он же врач, чёрт возьми, он должен, нет, просто обязан думать как врач. И не вплетать в работу личное. Но решительность испарилась, как только он увидел сияющие глаза и широкую улыбку Бокуто.  
Акааши был рад, что практически всё занятие он стоял за спиной Бокуто и тот не мог видеть, как беспардонно, и совсем не профессионально, его разглядывают. Акааши было стыдно. Правда стыдно, но эти шорты будто не скрывали ничего и одновременно с этим утаивали, раззадоривая воображение.  
Это были самые сложные сорок минут в его карьере.

На взгляд самого Бокуто лечение шло просто отлично. Он чувствовал, как с каждым днем к мышцам возвращается былая сила. Про игру пока и думать не стоило, еще рано, он сам это чувствовал. Но такой прогресс вселял надежды. И ему не терпелось как можно быстрее вернуться на площадку, к своей команде.  
Акааши же будто чувствовал нетерпение Бокуто и каждый раз напоминал о том, что нельзя торопиться. Стоит только перенапрячь руку, как время, проведенное в реабилитационном центре, и все его усилия сведутся к нулю.  
Бокуто очень быстро завел приятельские отношения со многими спортсменами. Но, несмотря на новых приятелей и всевозможный досуг, что устроили владельцы клиники, вечерами Бокуто маялся от безделья. Поначалу это было даже забавно, если не считать нескольких часов в день на процедуры, остальное время он был совершенно свободен. В первые недели он как следует выспался, научившись засыпать между процедурами, так как побудка была ранней. Затем обошел практически всю территорию клиники, даже некоторое время заглядывал в библиотеку. Но оттуда его с позором выгнали, охарактеризовав как непоседливого и шумного читателя. В общей комнате отдыха вечерами устраивали просмотры фильмов, но и это скоро наскучило Бокуто.  
Спустя три месяца пребывания в клинике Бокуто перепробовал всё. Он отчаянно придумывал, чем себя занять вечерами, так как это время было самым тяжелым. С наступлением темноты в голову лезли неприятные мысли, успешно изгнанные днем. И этот вечер был не исключением. Чтоб хоть как-то заткнуть внутренний голос, Бокуто решил, всё же посетить вечерний просмотр фильма. Не то чтобы его интересовал фильм, просто среди людей легче делать вид, что все в порядке.  
Он шел по тихой аллее, освещенной редкими фонарями, к главному корпусу. В это время работники и пациенты уже разбредались кто куда, поэтому, когда он увидел фигуру в белом на скамейке, чуть не вскрикнул в голос. Фигура эта издалека выглядела как приведение. Подойдя ближе к скамейке, Бокуто увидел Акааши. Тот задумчиво смотрел перед собой.  
– О! Акааши, привет, – бодро, возможно даже чересчур бодро, воскликнул Бокуто.  
Акааши по всей видимости так углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил приближения Бокуто, а услышав его голос, очень даже заметно вздрогнул.  
– Здравствуйте, – как обычно вежливо поздоровался Акааши.  
Бокуто решил, что сама судьба свела их сегодня, и плюхнулся рядом, не спрашивая можно ли.  
– Напугал? Извини, – широко улыбнулся Бокуто. – А чего ты тут сидишь? Знаешь, я сначала принял тебя за приведение. Даже испугался немного. Представляешь, я и испугался!  
Уголки губ Акааши едва заметно дернулись вверх. Совсем недавно Бокуто начал замечать за Акааши такую реакцию на его болтливость. Реакция, конечно, казалась ему немного странной, но была такой очаровательной, что каждый раз, когда он ловил эту едва заметную улыбку, испытывал неописуемое чувство восторга и гордости. Ведь всегда сдержанный Акааши редко показывал настоящие эмоции. А Бокуто так хотелось увидеть их всех. Но они были не в тех отношениях, чтоб попробовать, например, разозлить его.  
– Мне нравится порой тут сидеть. Хороший вид, спокойно.  
Действительно с этой скамейки открывался прекрасный вид на небольшое озерцо. Вода в темноте была будто черной, и только отблески фонарей плясали на поверхности. Иногда или утки, или рыбы, пускали рябь по воде, заставляя огоньки то разбегаться, то сливаться вместе.  
– Послушай Акааши, а ты когда-нибудь покидаешь это место?  
– Конечно, я же не узник, – усмехнулся тот.  
– Но у тебя есть прием и по выходным.  
– Грамотное планирование времени, – пожал плечами Акааши. – У меня достаточно свободного времени, и вместе с тем я не обделяю вниманием пациентов.  
В воде что-то булькнуло, пуская очередные круги. И Бокуто с Акааши задумчиво уставились на отражение огней. Почему-то сейчас нарушать тишину совсем не хотелось.  
– Скажите, почему вы отказываетесь посещать психолога? – тихо произнес Акааши.  
– Не вижу в этом смысла. Я в порядке, – впервые не увиливая, честно признался Бокуто.  
– Вам так кажется. Вам придется поверить мне на слово. Я не первый год работаю в этой области, и повидал множество пациентов, спортсменов. Чьи-то травмы были тяжелее, чьи-то легче.  
Бокуто почувствовал, как его ладонь сжали прохладные пальцы, и сердце пропустило удар. Впервые, Акааши прикоснулся к нему не по работе. Но тот, кажется, сам этого не заметил. Он повернулся к Бокуто и смотрел ему в лицо.  
– Вас всех объединяет одно – страсть к победе. Я не видел еще ни одного человека, которому было бы наплевать на победу. Если обычный человек не хочет проигрывать, то спортсмен не хочет этого в разы больше. Ведь это его силы, время, жизнь. Всё это поставлено на карту, на соревнованиях или чемпионатах. И вот в один момент всё рушится. По глупому стечению обстоятельств, или потому что у тела есть свои пределы. И я знаю, о чем они думают в такие моменты. Это всё моя вина, если бы я был внимательнее. Я подвожу команду. А что если они проиграют, а что если бы мое присутствие могло бы помочь. Вам кажется, что разговор со специалистом не поможет. Но почему вы не хотите просто попробовать, дать ему шанс.  
Акааши потупил взгляд и уставился на свои пальцы, сжимавшие ладонь Бокуто.  
– Бокуто-сан, вам только кажется, что вы умело, прячете чувства, – тихо произнес Акааши и отпустил его руку.  
Ох, как же Бокуто не хотелось терять этого хоть и небольшого, но телесного контакта. Но и слова Акааши он не мог игнорировать. Тот высказал всё то, что гложило Бокуто уже три месяца. И возможно действительно стоило бы дать шанс помочь ему.  
– Я пойду, только если ты мне кое-что пообещаешь.  
– Если только что-то выполнимое, – уголки его губ снова дернулись вверх.  
– Мы пойдем на свидание.  
Бокуто почувствовал себя победителем, сегодня он увидел удивление на обычно спокойном лице Акааши.

Акааши больше не поднимал тему посещения психолога с Бокуто. Он верил, что тот всё же найдет в себе силы откровенно поговорить с кем-то на беспокоящие его темы. То, что это беспокоит Бокуто, Акааши видел невооруженным взглядом. Теперь Бокуто прогуливался с ним каждый вечер, и иногда Акааши замечал, как тот замолкал и задумчиво глядел себе под ноги. Потом снова оживлялся и продолжал болтать, будто ничего не произошло. Если днем Бокуто выглядел как обычно бодро, то вечерами с каждым днем он становился всё тише.  
Одним из таких вечеров, Акааши не выдержал и во время очередной долгой паузы, взял его за руку. Он даже не подумал, что сказать, как вернуть широкую улыбку на это красивое лицо. Он просто крепко стиснул большую ладонь в своей, надеясь, что Бокуто поймет его.  
– Завтра первый матч, – тихо произнес Бокуто.  
Теперь Акааши было понятно, почему настроение Бокуто становилось с каждым днем всё хуже. Он продолжал молчать, ему показалось — это именно то, что сейчас нужно. Просто дать понять — он рядом и готов выслушать.  
– Понимаешь, я хочу быть там. Хочу быть на площадке с ребятами. Хочу касаться мяча, хочу забивать, хочу слышать скрип кроссовок, звук удара по мячу, крики болельщиков. Хочу забивать. Хочу принести победу нашей команде. Я хочу быть там.  
Последнюю фразу Бокуто произнес едва слышно, но Акааши услышал в ней столько боли, что на врачебную этику стало плевать. Он притянул к себе Бокуто и крепко сжал его в объятьях. Акааши думал только о том, что он пытался поддержать Бокуто. Но, ох, как приятно было его обнимать. Так сильно хотелось притянуть к себе, коснуться губ, вплести пальцы в его волосы.  
Бокуто этому порыву Акааши сначала немного удивился, ведь до сих пор ему было непонятно, есть ли у него шанс. Но сейчас позабыв о переживаниях, он наслаждался моментом, попутно пытаясь убедить свое тело, что это просто объятья и ничего большего пока не светит. Ох, как же ему хотелось сейчас провести ладонями по спине Акааши, скользнуть под футболку, дотронуться до гладкой кожи… Бокуто осторожно отстранился, и как раз вовремя, чтоб Акааши не узнал, как его тело отреагировало на объятья.  
– Спасибо, – тихо произнес он, стараясь не смотреть Акааши в глаза.

Кошмар начал сниться ему еще некоторое время назад, но только ночью он был немного другой. Это всегда был один и тот же сон. Матч против какой-то команды. Форму он не видел, но ощущения были безумными, словно эта команда была сильнее всех, с кем до сих пор приходилось встречаться Бокуто. Связующий передает ему пас. Это очко очень важно, у противника матч-пойнт, и если он сейчас не справится – команда проиграет. Бокуто видит, как летит мяч, видит куда бить, делает замах и… его правая рука не шевелится. Он видит, как падает мяч и ничего не может поделать, его тело не слушается. Краем глаза, он замечает знакомую спину в зале. Акааши.  
Бокуто резко сел на кровати и скинул с себя одеяло. Было одновременно и жарко и холодно. Он снова накрылся и вспомнил последнюю сцену из сна – спину Акааши. Это был первый раз, когда парень появился в его кошмаре.  
– Но что же делать, – пробормотал Бокуто.  
Ему действительно нравился Акааши, казалось, что так сильно ему еще никто никогда не нравился. Бокуто пытался избежать слова «любовь», но уже не имело смысла отнекиваться. Он полностью и бесповоротно влюбился в Акааши и теперь боялся его потерять, сделав хоть одно неправильное движение.  
Обычно Бокуто шел напролом в достижении желаемого. Но в этот раз он по-настоящему боялся потерять даже, то что у них было. Но что будет, когда Бокуто выпишется, будет ли Акааши общаться с ним дальше? Ежедневные беседы с ним были слишком приятными, чтоб от них отказываться. И конечно, Бокуто хотелось большего, особенно после того объятья, которое его тело еще помнило. Нужно было что-то придумать, как-то сдвинуть отношения с мертвой точки.

– Акааши! – послышался голос за его спиной.  
Тот обернулся и увидел приближавшегося Бокуто. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, он вышел прогуляться по той самой аллее, где они с Бокуто гуляли каждый день. Акааши еще пытался убедить себя, что просто придерживается ежедневного моциона и совсем не ищет встречи с Бокуто. Но как обычно один взгляд на широкую улыбку, и все отговорки отправились в мусорное ведро. Он хотел увидеть Бокуто, хотел услышать его голос. Жизнь Акааши всегда протекала спокойно. Он даже привык к ее легкой монотонности. Да и не в его характере было кидаться в омут с головой. Но этот омут, а точнее поток жизнерадостной и неукротимой энергии сам поглотил его. И Акааши уже не мог представить себе ни дня без этого человека.  
Они как обычно не спеша шли по аллее в сторону главного корпуса, чтобы потом повернуть и дойти до жилых помещений, где обычно прощались. Но сегодня Бокуто хотелось как можно больше продлить их прогулку. Вполне возможно, это из-за того, что сегодня после занятий Акааши сообщил, что осталось совсем немного до выписки. И если раньше Бокуто хотелось как можно скорее покинуть это место, то сейчас его разрывали противоречивые чувства. Ему хотелось оставаться с Акааши как можно дольше, желательно навсегда. Но с другой стороны, он ужасно скучал по игре.  
– Скажи Акааши, почему ты выбрал эту профессию?  
– В моей семье все врачи, так что не удивительно, что я пошел по их стопам. Единственное область, которую я выбрал… Мой друг, в школе на тренировке в клубе, повредил колено, и мне было тяжело видеть, как он мучается, пытаясь заставить тело слушаться его. Наверное, в тот момент я понял, что хочу помогать спортсменам.  
– А-ха, так ты спортом занимался? И каким?  
Бокуто заметил легкий румянец на щеках Акааши.  
– Только в школе. Играл в волейбол.  
Лицо Бокуто просияло. Удивительно, как он умудрился улыбнуться еще шире и заразительнее.  
– Здорово! И какая позиция?  
– Связующий.  
– Акааши, ты просто обязан покидать мне мяч, – Бокуто воодушевился еще больше.  
– Хорошо, Бокуто-сан, – смиренно проговорил Акааши. Он почему-то был уверен, что Бокуто от него не отстанет, пока не услышит согласия.  
Они не сразу почувствовали, что пошел дождь. Лишь только когда капли стали большими и частыми, Бокуто схватил Акааши за руку и, крикнув: «Бежим!», потянул за собой. Акааши не сопротивлялся, даже не зная, куда его тянут, так как бежали они определенно не в сторону жилых корпусов.  
Бокуто видимо знал, что если повернуть с аллеи направо, пробежать немного по тропинке, можно выйти к небольшому домику, служившему хранилищем садового инвентаря.  
Крылечко было маленьким, и чтоб спрятаться от дождя им приходилось почти прижиматься друг к другу. Бокуто не мог оторвать взгляда от Акааши, он был слишком близко и слишком соблазнителен. Раскрасневшиеся от бега щеки, приоткрытые губы с которых срывались короткие вздохи, слегка влажные растрепанные волосы. Бокуто потянулся к Акааши. Нужно было всего ничего, сократить расстояние в считанные сантиметры, чтобы опробовать на вкус его губы. Акааши приподнял голову и посмотрел Бокуто в глаза. Еще чуть-чуть, и они коснулись бы телами друг друга. «Еще, – подумал Бокуто зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Акааши и притягивая того к себе. – Сейчас».  
Акааши словно почувствовал то же самое — потянулся навстречу. Но внезапно взгляд Акааши изменился, в грудь Бокуто уперлась ладонь.  
– Бокуто-сан, – тихо прошептал Акааши, будто не доверяя своему голосу.  
– М? – Он всё еще не мог оторвать взгляд от манящих губ. Они словно были специально придуманы для поцелуев. И, конечно же, чтобы так, с придыханием, произносить его имя.  
– Бокуто-сан, нам не стоит этого делать.  
Давление ладони на грудь стало сильнее.  
– Наверное, – пробормотал Бокуто, пытаясь сбросить с себя морок момента. – Но что делать, если очень хочется?  
– Бокуто-сан, я даже на первом свидании не целуюсь, а у нас даже его еще не было.  
– Тогда пошли на свидание. – Он уже не пытался поцеловать Акааши, но продолжал поглаживать его по затылку.  
– Вы, кажется, забыли про наш уговор.  
– А что, если считать наши ежедневные прогулки за свидания… – пробубнил Бокуто не собираясь сдаваться, ведь он чувствовал что Акааши хочет того же, что и он. – Один. Всего лишь один поцелуй, – прошептал Бокуто.  
– Только один, – едва слышно согласился Акааши.  
Бокуто знал, что ему понравится целоваться с Акааши. Но не знал, что настолько. Его губы были мягкими и податливыми, а язык юрким и ловким. Уже не различить, кто вел в поцелуе, да и не имело это больше значения — Акааши наконец-то был в его руках. Ему не хотелось останавливаться, но пришлось поддаться, когда Акааши мягко оттолкнул его.  
– Только один поцелуй, Бокуто-сан. Я и так нарушил врачебную этику.  
– К черту этику, к черту всё.  
Бокуто попытался снова притянуть Акааши к себе, но тот ловко увернулся.  
– Нам не стоит этого делать. Я всё еще ваш врач.  
– А когда я перестану быть твоим пациентом? – это был очень важный для него вопрос, потому что после этого поцелуя Бокуто был не намерен сдаваться.  
– Тогда и посмотрим, а теперь нам лучше бы вернуться.  
Чтобы я не смог совершить что-то, о чем пожалею, эту мысль он не стал озвучивать.

Акааши заполнял форму выписки. Совсем скоро ему придется делать тоже самое для Бокуто. Он пытался морально подготовиться, но ничего не получалось. Страшно смотреть в будущее, зная что настанет день, когда Бокуто уйдет отсюда. Смогут ли они поддерживать только зарождающиеся отношения и дальше. Или всё пройдет? Акааши знал, что для него ничего не закончится. Он знал, что это не просто привязанность к пациенту. И эти чувства выросли не из сострадания. Он влюбился в этого временами шумного, яркого и красивого мужчину. Бокуто словно добавил красок его спокойной жизни, добавил того, чего ему так не хватало, того, о чем он и не догадывался сам. Но чувства и мысли Бокуто оставались для него загадкой. Вдруг это всего лишь интрижка со скуки?  
В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вошел доктор Ямада.  
– Здравствуй, Акааши, – улыбнулся мужчина и присел на стул напротив. – Чем занят?  
– Выписываю пациента.  
Может быть, Ямада что-то заметил в его лице, а может быть просто ради этого и зашел.  
– Знаешь, ты изменился в последнее время. И в хорошую сторону. Ты словно ожил.  
– Да? Мне казалось, я всегда был таким.  
– Акааши, я знаю тебя еще с тех пор как ты под стол ходил. Сторонний наблюдатель, может быть, и не заметит. Но от меня это не ускользнет. Ты словно стал живее и счастливее. Когда мы с твоим отцом говорили о твоем выборе, он беспокоился, что это не то чего ты хочешь. Да и мне всегда казалось, что эта работа для тебя тяжела. Ты принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу, хоть и стараешься этого не показывать. Но сейчас определенно происходит что-то хорошее. Я не спрашиваю что именно, но я рад, что это происходит.  
Акааши решил не говорить Ямаде, что тот сам подсунул ему «это», и просто улыбнулся.  
– Кстати, я слышал, что Бокуто начал посещать психолога.  
– Правда? Как давно? И почему я этого не знаю? – Акааши ошарашено уставился на старшего.  
– Уже почти месяц. Но вот как он заставил всех держать это в тайне, я не знаю, – засмеялся Ямада. – Я сам услышал об этом совсем недавно. Но ты молодец Акааши. Я знал, что ты найдешь к нему подход.  
Акааши почувствовал, как предательски вспыхнули щеки. Он и сам не понял с какой стати. То ли от похвалы, то ли от радости, что Бокуто решил больше не бороться в одиночку.  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, это потому что вы подходите друг другу, – задумчиво проговорил Ямада. – У него есть то, чего не хватает тебе, а ты можешь дать то, чего ему не хватает. Как только увидел его, сразу подумал об этом. Ну ладно, не буду мешать.  
Акааши замерший от этих слов, попытался выдохнуть. С Ямадой никогда не можешь быть уверенным, говорит он в шутку или нет. Но порой он действительно был слишком проницательным.  
– Да, лучше идите, а то уже говорите как престарелая сваха, – попытался отшутиться Акааши.  
– Всё может быть, – загадочно улыбнулся Ямада, и от этой улыбки у Акааши снова всё сжалось внутри. Он понял.  
Ямада остановился у двери.  
– Кстати, ты не думал сменить работу?  
– Что? – Акааши уставился на него с изумлением. – Это вы меня так просите отсюда?  
– Нет, что ты, – по-доброму улыбнулся Ямада. – Мне кажется, для тебя найдется хорошее место не в этой клинике. Не то чтобы я хотел отдавать такого специалиста, но что-то мне подсказывает, что есть места, где ты будешь счастливее.  
После этих словно он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
«Место, где я буду счастлив?» — почему-то в голове Акааши всплыло лицо Бокуто.

Бокуто снова маялся от безделья. Он посетил занятия, процедуры, и даже в очередной раз побывал у психолога. И теперь не знал чем заняться, чтобы скоротать время до вечера, когда он сможет снова увидеться с Акааши в неформальной обстановке.  
Бокуто не хотелось признавать, но Акааши был прав. Разговоры с психологом приносили плоды. Кошмары уже не мучили его, как и всепоглощающее чувство вины. Нет, оно не ушло окончательно, но оно уже не так сильно давило, давая дышать.  
В дверь настойчиво забарабанили. Кого еще принесло?! Это определенно был не персонал, те стучали осторожно и вежливо. А не так нахально, почти срывая дверь с петель.  
– Кого?.. – слова застряли в горле, когда Бокуто увидел того, а точнее тех, кто стоял за порогом.  
– Чего так долго? – спросил Куроо, отодвигая Бокуто в сторону и проходя в его комнату. – Обленился совсем?  
За ним в небольшую комнату начали просачиваться люди. Это была вся его команда. И в мгновение ока комната забилась до отказа, но это не смущало здоровенных мужиков, которые продолжали впихиваться в небольшое помещение.  
– Ничего себе ты тут устроился?  
– А вы видали местных медсестричек?  
– Бокуто, да ты жируешь, – расхохотался кто-то.  
Все тревоги забылись тут же. Его команда, его друзья, все пришли сюда, к нему.  
– Что-то тут тесновато.  
– Тут вроде кафе есть. Пошли туда? – предложил Куроо, пробиваясь к выходу.  
Выкрикнув: «Отлично!», вся веселая компания, вместе с Бокуто направилась к кафе. Но по пути в кафе, кто-то из парней заметил, что на территории есть и спортивный зал. Сам Бокуто никогда не обращал внимания на этот указатель, да и долгое время ему запрещали играть.  
Зал был просторным, на одной половине уже кто-то играл.  
– Сам боженька велел, – ухмыльнулся Куроо. – Кстати, а тебе можно уже играть?  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Бокуто, потирая руки в предвкушении игры.  
Акааши говорил ему, что было бы даже полезно начать, не перенапрягаясь. Постепенно увеличивая нагрузку.  
– Бокуто-сан, только никаких резаных ударов, – послышался голос Акааши.  
– Акааши! – радостно воскликнул Бокуто, это был отличный шанс. – Покидай мне мяч.  
– Нет, я буду наблюдать, чтобы вы не перенапрягли руку. Я понимаю, что сейчас вы чувствуете себя отлично, да и я говорил, что близится время выписки, но стоит быть поосторожнее, – он взглянул на команду, в частности на Куроо, будто поняв, что он один из заводил команды. – Я рассчитываю на вас.  
Бокуто, конечно, расстроился, что Акааши ему отказал, но ненадолго. Ведь его ждала команда. И пусть это не матч, пусть ему придется играть не в полную силу, но сейчас и здесь, он чувствовал себя живее чем когда бы то ни было.

– Так это он? – спросил Куроо, когда Бокуто провожал команду до ворот клиники.  
– Как ты понял?  
– По твоему дурацкому лицу. Я удивился, как остальные это не поняли, – рассмеялся Куроо. – Да и как он сам еще не догадался.  
– Я думаю, у нас это взаимно, – довольно улыбнулся Бокуто.  
– А?  
Бокуто остановился и поманил друга, чтоб никто больше не услышал то, что он собирался сказать.  
– Мы целовались, – прошептал Бокуто. – И он просто офигенный.  
– Вот так-так! Поздравляю, – Куроо хлопнул друга по спине. – И что вы будете дальше делать? Как я понял, тебя скоро выпишут.  
Бокуто помрачнел.  
– Ага, но мы еще не говорили об этом. Если честно, я слабо себе представляю, как нам встречаться после. Я волейбол не брошу, а ему нравится эта работа. С нашими постоянными разъездами, да и клиника находится далеко... Просто не представляю.  
– Эй, не вешай нос. Я уверен, что всё наладится. Ладно, я пошел, – Куроо припустил за командой, уже загружавшейся в автобус, который их привез. – О кстати, – он обернулся, – это он организовал наш приезд. Сам знаешь, какие сейчас тренировки и как свирепствует тренер, даже не представляю, что он сказал ему, но нас отпустили. До встречи.  
Куроо хмыкнул и помчался к автобусу, а Бокуто испытал непреодолимое желание найти Акааши.  
Бокуто постучал в дверь кабинета Акааши и, не дождавшись ответа, распахнул ее.  
– Акааши!  
Тот как обычно сидел за своим столом, а напротив него сидел доктор Ямада. Казалось, что Акааши чем-то смущен. Что они делали? Почему Акааши смущен? Что вообще происходит?  
Бокуто почувствовал легкий укол раздражения. И это тоже было удивительным. Почему он раздражен, ведь Ямада и Акааши коллеги.  
– Ах, ну я, пожалуй, пойду, – Ямада направился к выходу и, проходя мимо Бокуто, добавил, – вверяю его в ваши руки.  
После того, как дверь за врачом закрылась, Бокуто подошел к Акааши.  
– Бокуто-сан, почему вы злитесь?  
– Чем вы тут занимались?  
Акааши удивленно распахнул глаза.  
– Неужели вы ревнуете, Бокуто-сан?  
– Вовсе нет, – насупился тот, но всё еще ожидал ответа.  
Акааши едва заметно вздохнул и произнес:  
– Он догадался, – и, заметив непонимающий взгляд Бокуто, пояснил, – что между нами что-то есть.  
– А между нами что-то есть? – Бокуто расплылся в улыбке.  
– Стал бы я целоваться, с кем попало? – буркнул Акааши.  
Бокуто притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. От былого раздражения не осталось ни следа. И теперь он вспомнил, зачем пришел сюда. Он еще крепче стиснул Акааши, чем вызвал недовольное «Бокуто-сан», наслаждаясь теплом его тела.  
– Спасибо тебе, – тихо сказал Бокуто. – Я так тебя люблю.  
Он не планировал признаваться, но слова сами слетели с его губ, и отказываться от них Бокуто не собирался. Да, Куроо прав, со всеми неприятностями они разберутся по мере их поступления. А сейчас нужно наслаждаться моментом.  
– Я… – Акааши осекся. Он хотел сказать «Я тоже», что было правдой. За это время Бокуто проник в его сердце и крепко засел там. Но Акааши пугало неясное будущее.  
– Ничего, я подожду, – прошептал Бокуто. – Когда ты будешь уверен, тогда и ответишь.  
Неужели он понял, что терзало Акааши. Вдруг у них действительно могло что-то получиться.  
– Бокуто-сан, ну почему вы такой, – пробормотал Акааши, уткнувшись в его плечо.  
– Какой такой?  
– Такой невероятный.  
Бокуто показалось, что в жизни он не слышал лучше комплимента. Он осторожно приподнял лицо Акааши и нежно коснулся его губ, совершенно наплевав на уговор только об одном поцелуе.

Казалось, что к выписке время начало лететь еще быстрее, чем раньше. Акааши проводил с Бокуто почти всё свое свободное время. Но этого всё равно было мало. Акааши уже не напоминал о том, что целуется только после свиданий, потому что сам не мог насытиться страстными поцелуями и горячими прикосновениями Бокуто. Но одно единственное правило осталось нерушимо — на процедурах и на занятиях оставаться предельно серьезным. Бокуто конечно всегда ворчал, что обнимашки тоже разрабатывают его плечо, но Акааши был непоколебим. Зато в остальное время Бокуто отрывался по полной. Отлавливал Акааши между приемами, поджидал вечером у лечебного корпуса.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, их время всё равно подошло к концу.  
– Прячешься?  
Акааши подозревал, что Ямада явится в этот день.  
– Вовсе нет. Много накопилось документов, вот и разбираю.  
– Прячешься. Ты подумал о том, о чем мы говорили в последний раз?  
– Всё не так просто, – начал было Акааши, но Ямада его перебил.  
– Я понимаю, ты боишься — тебя страшит будущее. Останется всё так же, когда он покинет клинику, или нет. Да, это серьезный шаг. Но если не попробуешь, никогда не узнаешь. Акааши, ты же умный мальчик, ты же прекрасно сам это понимаешь. Глупо жертвовать своим счастьем из-за страхов.  
– Понимаю, – тихо проговорил Акааши.  
– Тогда почему не проводил его?  
– Тяжело и… страшно, – честно признался Акааши.

Прошло уже несколько недель после выписки, и Бокуто в очередной раз убедился, что отношения на расстоянии тяжелая штука. Он писал Акааши, писал часто, но тот отвечал редко и кратко. Из-за разницы в графиках Бокуто не мог позвонить, так что оставалось довольствоваться короткими фразами.  
Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, будто и не было никогда этой травмы. Первое время Бокуто всё равно не выпускали на площадку, но разрешили тренироваться с командой. А после последних двух игр он вернулся в основной состав. Жизнь снова была прекрасна, но не хватало чего-то. А точнее кого-то. Бокуто ужасно хотелось увидеть Акааши, но как назло шли выездные игры одна за другой.  
Во время перерывов Бокуто сверлил глазами телефон, словно пытаясь заставить его зазвонить.  
– Опять киснешь? – Куроо заглянул в его телефон через плечо.  
– Он так редко отвечает. Я написал, что мы вернулись, и предложил встретиться. А он так и не ответил. Иногда мне кажется, что всё это было сном. И травма, и клиника, и Акааши. Слушай, а вдруг я и, правда, всё это время был в коме, а вы скрываете от меня это.  
Куроо так громко расхохотался, что получил замечание от тренера.  
– Ты ж вроде плечо повредил, а не голову. Ну, может быть, занят он, вот и не отвечает.  
– Но я так хочу его увидеть, – простонал Боукто. – А вдруг он подумал, что зря со мной связался.  
– Все мы так порой думаем, – хмыкнул Куроо и получил легкий пинок. – А если серьезно, завтра же у нас выходной, съезди туда и всё выясни. Хотя мне кажется, что ты паникуешь зря.  
Да, решено, завтра он точно съездит повидаться с Акааши.  
– Собрались! – раздался громкий голос тренера.  
Вся команда выстроилась перед тренером. Рядом с ними стояла медсестра, которая в последнее время пыталась выполнять работу врача команды, уволившегося пока Бокуто был в клинике. А рядом с медсестрой стоял Акааши. Бокуто забыл, как дышать, от переполнившего его счастья. Акааши стоял сейчас перед ним, всего лишь каких-то несколько метров разделяли их.  
– Как вы все помните наш врач, доктор Хасегава, уволился по семейным обстоятельствам. Всё произошло слишком быстро, и мы не смогли подготовить ему замену. Доктор Акааши Кейджи принял наше предложение и с сегодняшнего дня присоединяется к команде. Я надеюсь на вашу поддержку, ребята.  
Акааши поклонился, сказал положенные для этой ситуации фразы, но Бокуто его не слушал. Он всё еще не мог поверить своему счастью. Теперь Акааши будет с ним всё время.  
Когда с формальностями было покончено, Бокуто забыв о тренировке, схватил Акааши за руку и потащил прочь из зала.  
– Бокуто-сан, постойте, куда вы меня тащите?  
– Я тебе покажу, где кабинет.  
– Но я уже был там, я знаю, где он находится.  
Бокуто остановился и быстро осмотрелся.  
– Но ты не знаешь, где у нас конференц-зал. А вот и он, – с этими словами он открыл дверь и затолкал в темное помещение Акааши.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Бокуто стиснул его в объятьях.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился. Почему ты не отвечал?  
– Был занят переводом на новую работу.  
– Я так счастлив, Акааши, ты даже не можешь себе представить.  
– Я тоже, – тихо сказал Акааши.  
Он почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел Бокуто в зале. Его взгляд и улыбка не изменились. И в нем снова появилась надежда на то, что их ждет счастливое будущее.  
– Теперь я тебя никуда не отпущу, – пробормотал Бокуто.  
– Я и не собираюсь никуда уходить.  
– Всё равно не отпущу, – и Бокуто еще сильнее прижал к себе Акааши. – И теперь ты мне точно побросаешь мяч.  
– Обязательно.  
Бокуто хотелось обнимать Акааши, наслаждаться теплом его тела, пальцами, поглаживавшими его спину. А еще ужасно хотелось поцеловать Акааши, ведь они не целовались уже, казалось, целую вечность. Он попытался поймать Акааши за подбородок, но тот ловко увернулся.  
– Кстати, Бокуто-сан, вы всё еще должны мне свидание. А я ведь даже на первом свидании не целуюсь.


End file.
